MakoHaru Roommates AU Alphabet
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: 26 letters in the alphabet and 26 MakoHaru one shots! All about the boys as college roommates and the trouble they get into together. Each oneshot does not relate to one another.
1. A: Assignment

**MakoHaru Roommates!AU Alphabet!**

_A: Assignment_

**Summary:** One of Makoto's first assignments in college is to write a paper about someone close to him. At first he struggles, but after some advice from Haru, he finally manages to write the perfect paper. So why is it he won't tell Haru who it's about?

* * *

Makoto and Haruka hadn't been in college long and yet they both were already swamped with homework.

Haru laid across his bed, on arm draped behind his head, the other propping the book he was holding against one of his knees. Makoto was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers lightly against the keys of his keyboard. A small noise came from each tap but he never pressed hard enough to make any letters appear on the screen. The blank document before him seemed to be mocking him as he continued to stare at it.

After a few moments, Haru shut his book and turned his attention to Makoto. The anxiety was practically radiating off of him and it made Haru feel like he couldn't properly concentrate.

"What is your assignment again?"

Makoto looked over surprised. He had been so enthralled in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized he'd been tapping the keys or distracting his roommate. "I'm supposed to write about someone close to me."

Haru stretched his hands above his head, his words straining as he spoke, "That doesn't seem so hard."

"You would think," Makoto mused, turning to stare back at the blank screen, "But there are a lot of people close to me. How do I pick which one to write about?"

Immediately, Haru knew where this was going. He sighed and stood from the bed, taking a moment to stretch his legs before walking over to Makoto. "Honestly, you're worried about hurting people's feelings by not writing about them?"

"E-eh? Well, Haru, you know—"

Haru cut him off with a look. "It's an assignment, Makoto. Nobody is going to be offended that you didn't choose them. Stop stressing so much and just write about the first person you think of."

"The first person I think of?"

"Yes," Haru turned to walk towards the door. "It's about someone who is important to you. So when you hear that phrase, someone should pop in your mind right away. That's who you write about. I'm going out to pick up a couple pops, you want some?"

Makoto's mind was already churning. The words he had been struggling for hours to find were now pooling at the tips of his fingers, waiting to be released onto the page before him. He barely remembered to reply to Haru before launching and his keyboard and completing his assignment in record time.

* * *

A few days later Haru was sitting in their dorm room, working through some math problems he had been assigned for that day when Makoto burst through the door, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"I got 100%!" He declared happily, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Congratulations," Haru replied, turning to face him. "On what?"

"That paper I had to write before about someone important to me!"

A small smile graced Haru's lips. With how much Makoto had struggled to write that paper, he could only imagine how good it felt to get a perfect grade.

"I told you that you could do it."

Makoto dropped his backpack onto his chair and began switching out books and notebooks, the smile still stretching from ear to ear. Haru tried to return to his math homework, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore math. Looking for any distraction, he turned back to Makoto who was moving his backpack to the ground and sitting in the chair himself.

"Who did you write it about?"

"What?"

"That paper. Who did you end up writing it on? Who was your special person?"

Immediately heat spread across Makoto's cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears turned red. Interest piqued, Haru dropped his pencil and turned fully in his chair to study his best friend. Makoto was rubbing his hands together in his lap unconsciously—it was a nervous gesture he had had his entire life. Haru didn't think anybody else had ever noticed it, but it never failed to escape him.

"Makoto?"

"I—ah, I wrote it about my siblings."

"Ren and Ran?"

Makoto nodded earnestly, eyes never meeting Haru's. As the seconds ticked by, Haru's suspicions only grew.

"If it's about the twins, why are you so embarrassed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Makoto insisted, waving his hands in front of him in what he hoped was a dismissive gesture.

"Anyways, I have another class in a few minutes, so I'll catch you tonight, okay, Haru?"

Haru nodded, still unconvinced. Makoto scooped his backpack off the ground and darted out of the room faster than Haru had ever seen him move.

* * *

A few hours after Makoto left, Haru stood up to stretch again. He was done with his homework, finally. He crossed the room to toss some crumpled up papers into the garbage can—the one that just happened to be right next to Makoto's desk. As he walked back to his side of the room, he couldn't help but noticing something on the desk.

Makoto's assignment.

In his rush, he had left it sitting out in the open on the desk. Curious, Haru picked it up. They were best friends, after all. He would have gotten Makoto to tell him who it was about eventually. Plus, there was no chance Makoto would actually be mad at him for reading it. Embarrassing or not, they were best friends and there was no judgment between them.

He crossed to his side of the room and plopped down on his bed, flipping past the grading sheet that had been stapled on to the top of the assignment. As he got to the first page, he felt his heart skip a beat. The title, written large and bold across the top read:

_Haruka Nanase: My Best Friend and My Most Important Person._

Well, that certainly explained why he was embarrassed. Not that he should be, Haru thought, but he knew Makoto and he understood all the same. Now, however, he was more curious than ever, so he began to slowly read through the three-page assignment.

* * *

The door opened and shut before Haru had a chance to react. He looked up to see Makoto standing in front of him, much calmer than before.

"How was studying?" Makoto asked.

Haru, still holding the forbidden assignment in his hand, feigned innocence, "Boring. I don't know what I'll ever do with this kind of math. It's useless."

Laughing, Makoto set his things down and plopped down onto his own bed. He looked over at Haru, "What is that? I thought you'd be done with all of your homework by now."

"This is, uh—" Haru glanced at the paper in his hand and then back at Makoto. Words tumbled through his mind but none seemed to stick or want to come out. The silence stretched for a few seconds too long and Haru could see the moment it clicked in Makoto's mind.

"Haru!" He cried, dashing across the room and pulling the paper out of his hand, "What are you doing? This isn't—it's not—oh no, Haru."

"Makoto—" Haru tried, but Makoto had already dropped his head into his hands.

Makoto dropped back on his pillows, mumbling some things that Haru couldn't make out. Quietly Haru stood up and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to his best friend. Makoto felt the bed sink down but refused to acknowledge the presence next to him.

"I'm honored," Haru offered, though it did no good. "Makoto, please look at me."

"How much of it did you read?" He demanded from behind his hands.

"All of it," Haru replied and Makoto visibly flinched.

Haru knew why he was flinching. He knew exactly which line was running through Makoto's mind right now. Smiling slightly, he reached out and pulled Makoto's hands away from his face. At first those green eyes refused to open but, eventually, they did slowly look up into the blue that was above them.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Haru broke the silence between them, his voice low and soft.

Makoto groaned, "Yes, I do. You probably hate me—"

"Quite the opposite, really." Haru cut him off swiftly, "You may only think you do, but I _know_ I do."

"Haru you can't possibly mean—"

Makoto's words were cut off by Haru's lips. As they molded together and shifted to get more comfortable, the assignment was pushed off the bed. It fell to the ground besides them, open to the last page. The very last line of the whole assignment, set a few lines below the last paragraph, seemed to stare up at them as they kissed.

_Haru is my best friend, but he's more than that too; I think I love him. _


	2. B: Background

**MakoHaru Roommates!AU Alphabet Series**

_B: Background_

**Summary:** Being out of high school has given Haru a lot of perspective on things. One of those things being Makoto. He sees now how flawless Makoto really is, and it's his turn to take Makoto out of the shadows and make him shine.

**A/N:** This didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to, but I'm still fairly happy with it. I hope you guys really get what I'm trying to get across here and that you enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Haru looked back on high school with a sort of distant fondness. No, those hadn't been the best years of his life and he was quick to admit that—college was already going much better for him than high school ever had. The one thing high school did have in its favor, however, was that it taught Haru a lot.

It taught him how to deal with conflict and emotions, how to fight for what he wants and it helped him see his dreams clearly. And while those were all great (amazing, wonderful) things, what he appreciated the most was that it taught him to really _see._

For years he had taken for granted those who stood at his side and fought for him. And although there were a few people who did that, he really was only thinking of one.

Makoto. His best friend who he had pushed aside and shoved into the background time and time again.

Makoto. Who had always been willing to stay in the shadows and to support Haru in subtle and discreet ways.

Makoto. Who had done literally everything he could for Haru without ever, not even one single time, expecting or even wanting a thank you.

It had taken Haru a long time to stop seeing darkness and start seeing the man who had never left his side. But when Haru did finally open his eyes and look at Makoto, he really looked, long and hard. And he was amazed at what he found. Makoto had, at some point, grown into a strong, confident young man.

At the moment of that realization, Haru made a promise to himself: he would get to know every aspect of this new Makoto and he would commit every moment, every second, every tiny mannerism to his heart.

"Haru?"

Haru lifted a hand off his eyes and cast a glance across the room at Makoto who stood, buttoning a shirt, and looking over at him. "Mm?"

Makoto tilted his head a little to the left, one of the things Haru had made a mental note to memorize. One of the Makoto-isms he had never noticed until he finally stopped being so stubborn and opened up. It was something so small that Makoto had been doing for years, Haru was sure of that now, that he had never noticed before. A pang of guilt swept through his chest at the thought.

"Aren't you going to get dressed? We need to be leaving soon."

Instead of answering, Haru continued to silently watch Makoto as he finished buttoning his shirt and moved in front of the mirror to situate his hair.

Another thing Haru had noticed about Makoto was that he was always touching his hair. Whether it was pushing it off his forehead, patting it down, sweeping it to one side or the other… it didn't matter, he always had his hands in it.

"Leave it," Haru said, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. "Your hair already looks great, don't keep touching it."

Makoto flushed immediately and Haru savored in the way it reached all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He longed to reach out and brush his fingers across those pink cheeks, but he resisted the urge.

"Haru," Makoto whined, turning to face him, "Please don't make us late."

Waving a hand casually, Haru stood up and walked towards his closet. He opened the door and leaned against it, staring blankly into his closet. Lately he had been getting lost in thought more and more often. He was still trying to think of a way to explain to Makoto the change. To tell him that he appreciated him. To let him know that he would never push Makoto into the background again.

There was not a person on this earth who deserved attention more than Makoto and Haru would be damned if he messed that up again.

Suddenly a hand reached over Haru's shoulder and into his closet, closing long, thin fingers around a blue and white pinstriped shirt he had had for years. Haru turned, surprised to look at Makoto.

"Well, you weren't deciding anytime soon. And this shirt has always looked great on you," Makoto offered as he handed the shirt to Haru, who accepted it without question.

As Haru changed shirts, Makoto opened the door to their dorm and stood with his hand resting against the doorframe. Makoto had always been timely and impatient, but he had never done so in an overbearing way. He would rush Haru as much as he could, but ultimately they would be late. They always were and they both knew it.

What felt like a second later, Haru heard the door click shut and he looked up, shocked, to find Makoto standing just inches in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Is all Makoto said but in that moment, Haru felt a rush of love for him so strong, he nearly toppled.

Haru opened his mouth to reply and for a moment—one single, fleeting moment—he feared things were going to come to a screeching halt. As he tasted the words on the back of his tongue he was afraid they wouldn't come out. That he would choke on all of his feelings like he always had, turn his head away and insist that there's nothing to talk about.

But before he could even fully register the fear, words were tumbling out of his mouth and even though he wasn't honestly sure what he was saying, relief flooded his body as he spoke. At least he was saying _something_. "I've never been good to you, Makoto. I've always taken you for granted and each new day that I've spent with you here has made me realize how awful I have been. You—you're a star; sparkling and bright, just waiting for people to marvel at your beauty. And I've always pushed you to the background and I can't—I won't—never again, Makoto. I swear to you, never again."

"Don't you talk about yourself like that, Haruka." Makoto replied. Haru looked up and was surprised to find such a stern expression on his friends face. "Everyone has times where they are down and need to lean on someone. I was just happy to be there for you."

"That's…" Haru couldn't fight the smile that crept across his lips, "That's just like you, Makoto."

Makoto smiled easily in response, letting out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, well… Can we go to the party now?"

"We can do anything you want, Makoto. It's my turn to give you my all." Haru replied, walking towards the door. And, anticipating Makoto's response, he added, "And don't you dare try to talk me out of it. This is something I need to do for myself as much as for you."

As Makoto shrugged and walked out the door, Haru paused to admire him. He was a star, and Haru was about to make sure he shined. No more background, no more shadows. Makoto was going to be the center of attention and everyone was going to know how amazing he was.

Haru was just going to have to make sure they also knew Makoto was his.


	3. C: Confessions

**C: Confessions ||MakoHaru||**

**Summary:** The first time Makoto told Haruka he loved him, it wasn't vocally. It wasn't even in person.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Haru had a tendency to stay up late studying and fall asleep with his head on his open textbook (It had nothing to do, he insisted, with the amount of hours he spent at the University pool after class). The first time this happened Makoto had found out on accident. He woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and discovered Haru fast asleep, slumped on his desk with his lamp still on. Of course Makoto had carried Haru to bed, tucked him in and packed his backpack after carefully marking the page Haru had fallen asleep on.

The second time it happened, Makoto didn't notice. He had slept through the night and woken up to Haru asleep on his desk again. After the second time, Makoto started setting an alarm for around 3am to wake him so he could ensure that Haru was sleeping in his bed.

Haru has always been grateful to Makoto for always taking care of him and this was no different. Makoto allowed Haru to sleep in as late as possible, only waking him so he could shower while Makoto cooked breakfast. His backpack was already packed and ready to go for his first class of the day so Haru always awoke to a hassle-free morning.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Haru found himself sitting in his class one morning, pulling his book out of his backpack and stretching his legs out below him. He had fallen asleep out of bed the night before and Makoto had, of course, taken care of that for him. As he set his book on his desk, however, he noticed something different than normal.

Sticking out of the top of his book was a strip of paper acting as a bookmark. _Strange_, Haru thought as he flipped open to that page, Makoto always dog-eared the page he was on.

The book fell open and Haru pulled the paper out of the crease, flipping it over to look at the writing on it. He would have recognized Makoto's handwriting from a mile away but it's not like there was ever any question who the note was from anyways. He turned the paper one more time so the writing was right side up and almost dropped the slip as he read it.

_Haru is cute when he's sleeping._

Haru could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he folded the note and shoved it to the bottom of his backpack, mumbling something about how embarrassing that was.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A week or so later Haru walked back to his dorm, still having never mentioned the note, to find Makoto gone. Usually he was home at this time of day but he did have a big project coming up and Haru was certain his was in the library with his partner ironing out some of the last minute kinks.

Haru dropped his bag on the floor and turned to face the small counter and cupboards that counted as their "kitchen". Sitting in the middle of the counter was a slip of paper. Haru walked over to it and began to read the note.

_Haru,_

_I'll be out for most of the night. I cooked your favorite and it's in the fridge for you to reheat. It's going to be cold tonight so if you go out again, please wear the scarf I left hanging on the door._

_Have a great night!_

Haru smiled a little to himself as he moved around the counter and pulled open the refrigerator. As promised, Makoto had made his favorite dinner. Happily, Haru popped the food in the microwave and made a mental note to thank Makoto later tonight.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A month or so had passed by since the first note had appeared mysteriously in Haru's book. More notes had showed up in that time but neither of them had mentioned any of them. Things continued on the way they always had and Haru was almost able to forget that they happened.

_Almost._

Haru was sitting in his last class of the night when he realized he didn't have a pencil on him. Certain that he had packed an extra one at some point during the semester (he had just cleaned out his backpack the other day and he could have sworn he saw one then), he began to empty his backpack completely onto his desk, figuring the pencil would have sunk to the very bottom of the bag by now. As he continued to empty his bag, he discovered a small, crumpled slip of paper at the bottom next to the pencil he had been looking for.

Curious, Haru straightened the paper, thinking it's a page of notes he had hastily shoved in his pack at some point recently in an attempt to get out of class and to the pool faster. Instead what he finds is Makoto's small, perfect handwriting.

Haru stares down at the note in silence for a few minutes, taking in the words that are written there.

_I love you._

Carefully Haru clutches the note to his chest, not surprised or ashamed of the feelings that are welling up inside him at those words. He had always suspected (everyone had, really) and for a long time he had known his life was coming to this. He had expected the confession to go a bit differently, honestly, but this was okay. This was perfect. This was Makoto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That night Haru intentionally stayed at the desk until he fell asleep. He had never admitted it to Makoto, but he always woke up when Makoto transferred him from desk to bed. And tonight, that's exactly what he wanted. Right before he fell asleep, he opened his notebook to a new page and scribbled on it carefully before putting it next to him so he was sure Makoto would see it.

The sound of Makoto's alarm went off a few hours later and Haru pretended to stay asleep while he heard Makoto rise and come over to him. There was a pause and Haru knew Makoto was looking at his notebook, just like he had planned. His heart was racing in his chest now, making it harder for him to pretend to be asleep but he had to do this. He had it all planned.

A moment later Haru felt himself being hauled up and into Makoto's arms, being carried and then being set gently on the bed. Makoto paused for a moment and ran his hands carefully through Haru's hair.

"Oh, Haru," He murmured lovingly, leaning down to kiss his roommate on the forehead, something he had never done before. He lingered for a moment before whispering; "I guess we will finally have to talk about this in the morning…"

As Makoto pulled away, Haru reached up and snatched at his roommate's wrist. Makoto made a quiet noise, more surprised that Haru was awake than anything else, "Or," Haru whispered quietly, looking through the near dark at Makoto, "We don't have to talk at all."

"H-Haru?"

Haru tugged on Makoto's wrist, pulling him halfway down before sitting up the rest of the way and meeting him in the middle with a kiss. Makoto was surprised, Haru knew, but he didn't hesitate to take his hand back from Haru's grasp and move it into his hair while his other hand cupped his cheek.

The kiss lasted for only a few moments before they pulled away. Makoto stood, stunned for a few moments, but automatically responded when he felt Haru tugging on his wrist again. Years of his life spent at Haru's side conditioned him to respond without any sort of hesitation and so, at that tug of his wrist, he began to instinctively climb into bed with Haru.

They had shared a bed for years of their life and it had never bothered either of them. It didn't bother them now, either, but it felt somehow different. Makoto made a conscious decision to let them sleep with Haru's lamp on this one night and he knew that he would have to get up early to pack everything up. But as Haru snuggled up against his side, he knew it was well worth it.

So, as they began to fall asleep, Makoto whispered the words he had only said to Haru on paper. "I love you, Haru."

Haru yawned, almost lost to sleep again. But just before losing it completely, he mumbled the words that had started all of this. The words he had written and placed to ensure that Makoto saw. The confession he had always known he was going to say someday. "I love you too, Makoto."


	4. D: Down

**D: Down**

**MakoHaru RoommatesAU! Alphabet!**

**Summary: **Even in college, Makoto is afraid of thunderstorms. Only Haru knows how to help.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto hadn't always been afraid of thunderstorms.

In fact, as a child, he loved them. He would sit at the window and watch the lightning cut patterns in the sky until his parents told him it was time for bed. He thought they were beautiful—magical, even.

It wasn't until the day his Fisherman friend died in a storm that Makoto began to fear thunderstorms. At first, everyone thought it was just something that would go away with time. But, like his fear of water, it never faded; not even a little bit.

Thunder boomed outside and Haru looked up from his computer screen. He glanced to his side where Makoto was sitting at his respective desk, focusing on his own homework. To anyone they had met at college, Makoto would look completely fine. But Haru could tell that, although Makoto was looking at his book, he was not reading. His eyes weren't scanning across the page like they should be. He was just staring at the book in an attempt to look collected.

With a sigh, Haru stood from his chair and reached out to Makoto, lifting his hand off his book and pulling him to stand also. "You pick the movie, I'll make the snacks."

Makoto smiled gratefully and set off to pick out a movie. Haru made snacks and flipped off the lights before returning to where Makoto was sitting on Haru's bed. As Haru sat down, lightning flashed, lighting up the entire room along with Makoto's terrified expression.

"It just feels like the sky is going to come falling down," Makoto whispered. He had said that for years now and Haru was certain that he always pictured the image of a boat sinking when he said those words.

"Nothing is coming for you," Haru murmured in response, leaning in closer to his best friend and allowing Makoto to settle comfortably against him. "We'll watch the movie and you won't even know it's storming."

Haru would never admit it, but he would check the weather every day after the Fisherman's accident so that he would know when bad weather was expected. Whenever there was a storm rolling in, he always found an excuse to ensure that he and Makoto would have a sleepover and that he would be able to be there for his best friend.

Thunder crashed again and Makoto shook a little against Haru's side. As the movie finally started and blocked out the sounds on the storm, Haru found himself unconsciously stroking a hand across Makoto's shoulders, back and forth, in a soothing pattern.

Somehow their tradition had turned into exactly what they were doing now; watching a movie, crowded together in a bed that never comfortably fit the both of them. They had always made it work though. The only thing they ever needed to feel better was each other.

And like all the years in the past, they fell asleep together, tangled in each other's arms and completely unafraid.


End file.
